The Mr. Men Show US VS UK Dubs
Physical *When Mr. Lazy says "Quitting so soon?" he says "stopping" instead of "quitting". *Little Miss Calamity just says "Mr. Small." instead of "Hello, Mr. Small!". *The UK version excludes Mr. Nervous' plot. *The fifth bumper is cut in the UK version. *Mr. Happy says "Uh oh!" instead of "Whoa!". *Little Miss Sunshine says "Ooh!" instead of "Wowzer!" *Mr. Happy, instead of saying "Holy baloney!", says "I can't believe it!" Boo-Boos *The UK version excludes Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong's plot. *The first bumper is cut in the UK. *In Mr. Happy and Mr. Stubborn's plot, you can hear the heart beeps better at the beginning. *Mr. Happy says "Didn't you hear a word I said?" instead of "Did you not hear a word I said?" *Mr. Messy sings his song in his US voice in the UK version. *Mr. Happy says "Good morning!" instead of "Oh ho!" *Mr. Happy exclaims after Little Miss Calamity says "...into Ferdinand's bowl!" *During the fish bowl-ectomy montage, Mr. Happy and Little Miss Calamity exclaim while they move around the room. *Little Miss Daredevil says "Hang on very tightly!" instead of "Hang onto your patootie!" *Mr. Quiet doesn't exclaim in the UK version - he just says "Look out everyone! Look out!" *Mr. Rude says "porridge" instead of "oatmeal". *Between when Mr. Nervous says "Well" and "I was warming us some noodle soup when I reached for a wooden spoon" he says "Mr. Pernickety", instead of saying nothing at all *At the beginning of Mr Bump's plot, Little Miss Sunshine says something instead of saying nothing at all. *Little Miss Whoops says "How about we watch some roller skating?" instead of "How about we watch some roller derby? Farm *At the beginning in the UK version, the narrator just simply says "The farm" instead of "Ah, the farm". *The narrator says "It's not easy running a farm" a little faster in the UK. *Mr. Pernickety says "Oh, quiet you pigs!" instead of "Oh, quiet you hogs!". *Mr. Bump makes a lot more noises in the UK version. *Little Miss Whoops says "Of course, I'm a trained professional" instead of "Oh sure, I'm a trained professional". *As Mr. Bump is holding the hay barrel back to the back of the tractor, he says "Wait for me!". *In the UK version, when Little Miss Whoops says "Smell that fresh air Mr. Bump", when she says that line, it sounds less like a question like how the US version is. *Mr. Grumpy says "Mr. Rude? Grumpy calling" a little higher than the US version. *Mr. Grumpy says "It's very good!" instead of "It's pretty good!". *While Little Miss Helpful is taking down his first field of corn, Mr. Grumpy says "Stop it!". *Mr. Grumpy says "Get out!" to Miss Helpful much louder. *The UK version skips the little music moment in between the Mr. Grumpy segment and the short segment with Mr. Quiet gets a pile of fish on him. *Mr. Tickle says "No, but we do know how to tickle" instead of "No, but we sure know how to tickle". *Mr. Tickle says "Oh Mr. Scatterbrain, I don't know where to start" instead of "Gee Mr. Scatterbrain, I don't know where to start". *Mr. Tickle doesn't hold the work "Out". Movies *The UK version excludes Little Miss Calamity's plot. Science * The Talk To The Flowers song is not in the UK, but kept Dinosaurs On The Loose. Lake * The UK version does not have Mr. Rude's scene. Books *The UK version skips the little music moment in between the Little Miss Helpful segment and the short segment where Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Bounce try to get a library book altogether. *Nobody screams when the bookcases fall in the UK. Beach * The UK version skips the Beaching with the Boombox song. Boats * In the UK, there is no Mr. Nervous scene. Flying * Mr. Tickle says "Count five along from the blue one!" instead of "Count five along from over there!". * The UK version lacks Mr. Bump's Plot. Fair * The UK version misses out Little Miss Daredevil and Mr. Quiet's plot. * In the U.K. version Mr. Grumpy says "torches wouldn't have been inveneted" instead of night lights. Amusement Park * Mr. Strong says "Help is on the way!" in the US version, but says "...definatly on the way" * Mr. Nervous' Plot is cut in the U.K.. Paint * Mr. Scatterbrain's song is cut in the U.K. Snow * In the UK version there is a picture of Little Miss Whoops Dancing in an orange background, instead of flashing. * In The UK, Little Miss Naughty sings Iceberg Boogie, not Little Miss Helpful. * The UK version excludes Little Miss Daredevil's Plot. Gardens * Little Miss Whoops said "...in no time at all!" instead of just "no time". And the mouthflaps changed. * Mr. Nervous has no plot in the UK. Food *The Mr. Grumpy scene is cut in the UK version *The fourth bumper isn't in the UK. *In the UK, nut patties are referred to as nut cutlets. Parade * Mr. Nervous' plot is cut in the UK version, and went straight to the song. * In The UK, Little Miss Naughty said there are 10001 rose petals, instead of 10000. * Little Miss Sunshine, instead of saying "Nevermind" says "That's why" * In the UK, Mr. Messy tasted blackcurrant, instead of Grape Jelly. Birthday * When Mr. Stubborn says "Watch and learn from a pro!" he says "Expert" instead of "Pro". * In this episode, Mr. Bump's scene is deleted. * Mr. Nervous sings the Birthday song, instead of entirely Mr. Grumpy. Pests * When Mr. Bump screams "No No No No Mr. Tickle, Do Something!" * In the UK, Mr. Stubborn doesn't yelled "See? No wasps! I Knew It Was A Pinata! Wait! Who Ate My Sweets?" Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Mr. Men Show